Controlled Shots
by HugzForFree
Summary: A collection of one shots from the "Control" 'verse.
1. Intro

These are a collection of one shots from the "Control" 'verse. If you've never read my fic "Control" then do that first...

Okay so heads up, these won't be ALL smut, although the whole idea of this was to give you love scenes that I've ommitted from Control. The more I thought about these one shots the more I realized I could do so much more than just smut. SO...there will be scenes between Sammy & Pam, Ezra & Aria, Aria & Spencer, Spencer & Hanna, Mel & Spencer etc. The list goes on and on and some of them won't be about sexy times. I'm going to write about Spencer and Aria's trip to Dubai, Ezra and Aria's first time, the conversation Caleb and Spencer had, and so, so much more. These one shots will probably go on for a long while so sit back and enjoy. If you have anything you'd like to see in this 'verse, let me know. Hey, one more thing...don't ask about Control updates here...thanks, enjoy.

If there is anything from Control you'd like to see, don't hesitate to shoot me a PM.

-Management


	2. Jesus and His Dad Get Pretty Annoying

Title: Jesus and his dad get pretty annoying

Words: 2100

Rating: PG

Summary: In heaven, Samara watches Emily and devises a plan.

Note: I am a believer in Heaven and hell. I am a believer of God's word. This is a little quick write-up about Sammy's experience in Heaven. PLEASE DO NOT disrespect my beliefs. If talk of Heaven, Jesus, and/or God offends or displeases you, DO NOT READ. And especially do not leave me any negative reviews. I'm entitled to my faith, my beliefs and my opinions as are you. Anything offends you or that you want to ask or talk to me about, I'd appreciate a PM.

Thankyou

-Management

Making fun of religious people and their silly practices was a fun pass time for her. That was until she met Pam Fields, who so believed in her God and religion she made Samara believe too. She didn't pray or read the bible. The most she did was attend services with Pam and her girlfriend. But she believed, she believed there was a heaven with a God there, watching over all the earth, all the universe. In the millisecond before that car smashed into the side of hers, she asked God to take her. She knew she wasn't going to survive the impact, he was coming too fast, she knew that was it. So she asked him, she asked for his salvation. The very next millisecond she thought of Emily and the tea and breakfast sandwich she would never get to eat.

Heaven wasn't at all how she expected it to be. It was a giant park where kids slid on the slides all day and there were always kites being flown. The swings were always in use and the older kids ran after their dogs. Young adult heaven is what Jesus told her where she now lives is called. While sitting on her own personal swing she watched as it started to snow on one half of the park. The older and younger kids alike ran over and started to have a snow ball fight. Some laid down to make snow angels. Some built snow boys and girls in record time, barely even having to roll the snow to make it the perfect size, it just already was. Just like everything else in her heaven. Looking around, she wondered which of the kids or teenagers wished for snow.

Slowly she walked towards the snow to get to her bungalow. Briefly she stood on the green grass where a few dandelions sprouted up, right before the start of the snow. Her eyes closed and she sniffed the air, enjoying the freshness. She walked into the snow, trudging through it so she could get home. It wasn't cold, there was no such thing as temperature in heaven, but she felt the falling flakes melt on her skin nonetheless. Remembering a time when she was a child and her father lifted her on his shoulders, she closed her eyes again. It was snowing that day and she tilted her head back to catch flakes on her tongue. At six, she was bundled up from head to toe in her favorite pink snow suit. That was a good day. Her eyes opened again and she had blindly made her way to the front of her new dwelling.

The inside was plain, because that's how she wanted it. There were only two things there; a chair, and a TV. She sat down and thought of the TV turning on, so it did. That's all she ever had to do in heaven, think of something and it just _was_. The only thing she couldn't wish for was her life back, everything else fair game.

The TV was set on her favorite channel, Emily's life. She watched Emily as much as she possibly could. The only times she wasn't in her bungalow was when she had to go to work. She wasn't keen on having to work in the after life but God doesn't really give you a choice. Her work load wasn't as heavy as some of the other kids but it was still a burden. Since sleep was no longer a necessity, she'd rather spend all her time watching the love of her life. Today, after work, she sat on her swing instead of going straight home, Jesus had suggested she take a little break from her Emily watching, and who can tell Jesus no? Actually she wanted to tell him to stick it where the sun don't shine but she was already on a short leash with his dad.

The day she arrived and had her sit down with God, she blew up at him and destroyed half his office. After her tantrum everything in the office magically fell back into place. He'd asked his son to talk to her and they've developed a pretty tight relationship ever since. Jesus wasn't what she thought he'd be like. He was down to earth and probably the silliest person she's met since coming here. He was always playing practical jokes on the occupants of heaven and rolling in laughter afterwards. He also didn't look how she thought. All her life the depictions of Jesus she saw were of a fair-skinned, blonde haired, blue-eyed man. In actuality his skin was golden, maybe a shade lighter than Emily. His eyes a rich, dark brown. His hair dark, long and curly. When she inquired about his complexion and the misconception on earth her just laughed. He told her anyone with half a brain should know it wouldn't be possible for him to be light-skinned with light hair. When she asked why, he laughed harder and said it was simple geography, he was born in the middle east. No one in the middle east has blonde hair and blue eyes. He said that people related better to people who look like them, so the Catholics created their own image of him and since forever, other people have done the same.

"All this time I thought Jesus was really black," she told him and he laughed so hard he fell on the ground, holding his sides. She loved Jesus, he was practically her best friend.

As she sat on her swing and thought of Emily - which was almost all she did - she wondered why he told her not to go straight home. That Jesus was always up to something and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

For a split second she'd forgotten it was her birthday, that was until she saw Emily pulling some of her favorites out her back pack and talking to her like she always did. Boy was she grateful for Emily's visits and even more grateful for the conversation. Of course she already knew her girlfriend was sleeping with Ms. Hastings, and of course she would have given her a high-five. That shit was hot! And she was proud that Emily had almost completely come out her shell. What she wasn't proud of was how she told Pam about their relationship, she begged Jesus to let her go to earth that day but he said she wasn't ready yet, and that things happen how they happen.

Emily wanted to know if she was safe? If she was alright? Except for the being dead part, she was more than safe, she was at peace, she was happy.

"Jocelyn! Jocelyn, where are you?"

"Right here, wassup?" The butterfly flew into her bungalow. She'd made friends with her not too long after she'd arrived. She couldn't say if it were the second or third day she was in heaven because there was no such thing as time there, you kinda just existed.

"I need a huge favor."

"What?"

Samara pointed to the girl on the screen. Jocelyn, of course, knew exactly who Emily was because Samara never shut up about her. She looked so sad, sadder than normal. "Okay..." she started slowly. "What do you want and how much trouble is it going to get me in?"

Samara watched as Jocelyn sat on the Reese's cup Emily intended for her. Her wings flapped and told Emily exactly what she needed to know. Sending Jocelyn wasn't _exactly _against the rules, plenty of people in heaven sent butterflies to their burials or their parent's homes or even their kids graduations. Thing was, you had to get approval from the big man first _and _the butterfly couldn't be blatant. What Samara asked Jocelyn to do was the definition of blatant, but she didn't care, it wasn't like God didn't already know she would do it, he seemed to know everything - which annoyed the hell out of her.

Jocelyn flapped her way back up to Samara's bungalow, the very next second Jesus was in her doorway.

"JC, wassup?" Samara asked innocently.

"You know wassup, Jos, He wants to see you." Without a word Jocelyn flew out the door, but not before sending Samara a "you owe me" look. Jesus closed the door and a chair appeared next to Samara. "Oh, this is about to get good! Popcorn?"

"Where did you get... nevermind, no I don't want any popcorn. What's about to get good, Emily looks so happy now that she knows I'm alright, what's..." her words stopped as soon as she saw Aria's car. The animosity Aria felt for Emily came off her in waves. If fear was possible in heaven, she was sure she'd be shaking with it by now. Next to her, Jesus noisily munched on a bowl of popcorn that was bigger than his lap.

Aria was so mean to Emily but then she came over to speak, and Samara knew she didn't hate Emily, she was simply worried that her best friend would get caught and her life would be ruined. Samara understood, and if she could, she'd meddle in anyway possible to make sure Emily and Ms. Hastings didn't get caught.

"I know what you're thinking, things have to take their course Sammy."

"You interfere all the time. Some of the angel's whole job is to interfere, but since that's not in my job description, I can't help out the people I love?"

"Exactly."

"UGH!"

"Maybe one day my dad will promote you, but not with this attitude."

"I'm not fond of my job JC, can't you pull some strings?"

"Most girls love being in charge of the flower's lives."

"I'm not most girls and they're just stupid flowers, they aren't alive."

"Now Sammy, haven't you worked here long enough to know that almost everything on earth is living."

"I want a job on earth and I want it now, it's so boring watching flowers grow."

"That's not all you're responsible for and you know it. Anyway don't you know how important flowers are to human life?"

"Blah, blah, blah..." she was sick of hearing how "important" her job is, she wanted out of heaven for eight hours of an earth day like some of the other teenagers. "Please JC."

"You haven't been here long enough and you keep messing up with the boss."

"You're his kid, can't you put in a good word for me?"

"Ha, and put my neck on the line for your reckless self? I think not."

"I'm getting to earth JC, one way or another." And she meant it.

"Good luck with that Sam." He ruffled her hair, like he always did, and then disappeared, like always. Goodness, he's annoying.

"I'm getting to earth, I don't know how or when but I'm getting there."

She looked at Emily blow out her birthday candle and have a little cry. She turned away. It broke her heart every time she cried, especially since she knew exactly how many tears she shed. God has a library of tears, the weirdest shit she's ever seen, but he does. He keeps every tear, every person on earth cries in a jar. On each jar, it's a counter. Since she's been in heaven, Emily has cried almost a liter of tears. And each time she cries, she wishes she could go back to earth, if only for a second, to wipe them away.

Just then she decided that tonight would be a night that she evades her girlfriend's dreams.

**Note: Foreshadowing maybe? : ) Obviously I don't know what Heaven is like but some things expressed here are things I learned from the bible.**

**If you'd like to tell me what you thought, please do so.**

**Maybe follow my tumblr? hugzforfree : )**

**Happy holidays...**


	3. In Another Life

**A VERY long time ago, someone asked me to write a Sparia fic. I don't ship Sparia romntically. HOWEVER I've written this one shot for those of you who do ship them. This is an alternate universe inside of my alternate universe of Control.**

Title: In Another Life

Words: 4800

Rating: Uh... PG-13

Summary: Aria and Spencer Montgomery have been best friends since they were eight, shared their first kiss at nine, were in love by fourteen and happily married by eighteen. Married for the last six years and two years into their teaching careers, Aria is more than ready to start their family. Spencer? Not so much.

* * *

With her wife's legs spread across her desk, Aria was on an infinite high. They tried so very hard to _not _have sex at work, but their efforts were futile. It was nearly impossible for them to keep their hands off of each other, it's always been that way. Spencer, the far more level-headed of the two, set forth rules for the work place. The number one rule being no sex. The rule remained unbroken for all of three days. Later on that night, after they had make up sex because Spencer was pissed, Aria explained to her wife that it was not her fault.

"No one told you to come to work looking like that, the way I see it, you're too sexy to expect me to not try to fuck you senseless every second of every day." Her comments led to round four.

Their healthy sex life was one of the many aspects Aria thought was simply perfect about their union. It didn't hurt that they've known each other almost all of their lives. She knows Spencer (formerly Hastings) Montgomery better than she knows herself. Today of all days her wife chose to wear her favorite skirt. Repeatedly, Aria has informed her wife that the skirt was something like an aphrodisiac to her, and if she didn't want to get fucked, she shouldn't wear it.

Of course Spencer wore it anyway and showed up to her classroom two minutes before lunch. Aria never knew what her wife wore to work because she was always up and out the door before Aria even got up to get the coffee that Spencer always leaves out for her. So when she walked into her classroom, all bets were off.

For the last two years they've worked and fucked at Rosewood High school together and during that time Spencer has complained about Aria's libido and lack of respect for their place of work. It's not Aria's fault her wife is so sexy, it's not her fault she wants to throw her up against a wall every time they lock eyes. Constantly, Aria points the finger at Spencer only to be told it's all her fault.

Whoever's fault it was or wasn't didn't matter with Spencer's teeth digging into her shoulder in an attempt to keep quiet. It's a miracle they haven't been caught yet, Spencer has always been so loud. One arm was behind her on the desk in an attempt to steady herself, her other arm was wrapped securely around Aria, holding her as close as their current position would allow. The warmth and wetness around three of Aria's fingers made her heart drum.

She pushed her fingers inside her wife hard and stayed still for a moment, collecting her breath. Spencer's head fell back and Aria immediately missed her teeth. She _loved _when Spencer bit her. Needing to taste her wife, she pulled her fingers out and dropped to her knees, not the slightest bit concerned with how dirty the floor was. Deep purple, dripping wet underwear were ripped off. Later, Aria will have to put twenty bucks in their underwear jar. Pulling the underwear down took too much time in Aria's opinion, so she spent a good portion of her earnings on new panties for her wife.

Both Spencer's hands laid flat on the desk as she scooted up a bit to accommodate her wife's new position. When Aria's tongue made contact, she almost screamed. Aria's smug grin couldn't be seen with her face buried between the only legs she's ever had spread in front of her. Aria will tell anyone who'll listen that she's never even so much as looked at another woman. In their decade as a couple, they've never broken up, not even once. The only thing they even fight over is sex. Aria is insatiable, and to an extent, so is Spencer. But Spencer has decorum and manners where Aria doesn't really care who knows how much she wants to fuck her wife all the time. She says the most inappropriate things in front of anyone and it grates Spencer's nerves. Wherever they go, whoever they're around, it doesn't matter, Aria is always trying to drag her wife somewhere to have sex and isn't shy about it. Spencer's more of a lady in the streets and a freak in private. Aria's just an all around freak in the sheets, in the car, in a dressing room, in the movie theater, at school, literally anywhere. Often, when Spencer complains, Aria lets her wife know there are so many married people who would kill to have their "problem."

Other than Aria being a horn dog twenty-four seven, they have no problems. They never keep secrets from each other. They never argue, never so much as raise their voice at one another. All their friends, single and involved alike, are envious of them. Most of their friends tease them for the amount of sweetness they show one another. They're always giving each other gifts for no reason and they kiss and hug all the time. They have cutesy pet names that would make even the most hopeless romantic want to vomit.

After only maybe five minutes, Spencer exploded in Aria's mouth. Her legs trembled and she fell back on the desk, covering her mouth with both hands, unsuccessfully trying to quiet her moans. Aria's nails sunk into the skin of Spencer's thighs, continuing to lick as Spencer tried to squirm away.

"Stop." Spencer whined, weakly, her voice breathy.

It took a few more minutes but reluctantly, Aria pulled away. She wiped her lips and chin to no avail. She walked over to her clean up station to use the paper towels. Over her shoulder, she glanced at her wife, still lying flat on the desk.

"You okay, babe?"

"Screw you," she laughed a little when she said it.

"You wanna go again? Okay great!" Aria moved back over to Spencer who abruptly sat up straight. She put her hand on Aria's chest.

"No way, woman."

She shrugged. "I'm hungry."

"Haven't had enough?"

"For food, I'm talking about food for once."

"This is breaking news."

"Shut up ass face. Let's go get some lunch."

The hallway was barren, so they held hands until they stood outside the double doors of the cafeteria. With a lingering peck, they let go and pushed the doors open.

* * *

For the last year Aria has had baby fever. Every time she sees a miniature version of humans, her heart flutters and she can't help the giant smile on her lips. She knew, beyond a doubt, that Spencer would say they were too young, but she's had this ache for over twelve months and she knew it wouldn't go away. She was ready to be a mom, ready to start a family with her wife of six years. Knowing her wife as well as she does, she already knew the answer: no. Spencer would just say they're too young. Although they are only twenty-four, Aria felt like they were in their thirties. Having been together so long will do that to you.

Since she was eight, she's been in love with her wife. When they were nine she asked for a kiss under the rouse of needing to "practice," when really all she wanted to do was kiss her best friend. It wasn't something that scared or confused her. She felt it and she went with it, that's how she's always been, and will forever remain. It always felt so right with Spencer, especially when they played house. Spencer was always the wife and Aria the husband. They'd collect all their dolls and pretend they had a herd of children. Now, at twenty four, she wished she had what her ten year old self had, only the real thing.

Long ago she told Spencer she wanted a mess of kids, six maybe. In typical Spencer fashion, she told her they'd cross that bridge whenever they reached it. Neither okaying nor denying the amount of children Aria desired to raise. Really she wanted as many babies as Spencer would allow, if it were only two, she'd live with that, but she'd be just as happy with ten. Coming from such a broken home, she knew Spencer would be a fabulous mom. She'd do everything her parents didn't. All the mistakes the Hastings made would never be repeated. She so badly wanted to start the process of baby making. Spencer was damn lucky Aria couldn't get her pregnant. If that were the case, they'd have at least five by now.

As she sat on their couch waiting for Spencer to come home from spending her afternoon with Emily Fields, she flipped channels aimlessly. Samara entered her mind when she thought of why her wife wasn't home yet. Spencer and Emily had grown very close almost straight away, and when her girlfriend and Aria's favorite student had passed away, she leaned heavily on Spencer. It's been three months since that unexpected accident, and it still stung just as bad. Spencer had held her to her chest as she cried, being a whole head taller, she rested her chin on the top of her head and let her mourn.

She turned the TV off because there was nothing on, and when Spencer gets home she'll take over the TV anyway, turning to ESPN to watch Around the Horn. Aria hated sports but Spencer was a fanatic. Baseball, basketball, football, soccer, field hockey, golf, you name it, Spencer loved them all. Most of her summer attire consisted of Phillies and Eagles tanks and jerseys. Maybe half an hour of blankly staring into space passed by the time Spencer opened their apartment door. Her heels clicked against the hardwood, her feet leading her to where Aria sat.

"Hello, my love."

"Hello, my wife." Aria smiled at her, her thoughts going back to what they did in her classroom earlier. Spencer sat sideways on her lap after neatly setting her belongings down and turning the TV back on, finding ESPN. They made out like high-schoolers until dinner time.

* * *

Spencer is such an excellent cook. As she moved around the kitchen preparing their eggplant lasagna, Aria thought of how incredible she'd be at feeding their family. God, she wanted a baby so badly it hurt her heart in her chest. All she could think about was how good Spencer would be at taking care of her and their babies. She needed to talk to Spencer before her heart exploded with the amount of sadness weighing on it.

"Spency?"

"Hmm?" she hummed.

"I need to talk to you."

Spencer's movements ceased and she turned around to face her wife who was sitting at the kitchen bar. Aria supposed her serious tone was what made her wife's eyebrows furrow in concern.

"By all means, talk."

"I really need you to not shoot me down."

"Aria, we aren't getting a sex swing, I thought we put that debate to bed, I mean, maybe when we buy a house but we're so far away from that. And that's a big maybe." She turned back round, picking up the pan of lasagna and placing it in the oven.

Aria smiled at her wife, they would definitely revisit the sex swing topic. "This isn't about the swing, baby." Spencer turned back around and leaned on the counter. "I uh, I really need to tell you something and I want you to listen before you say no."

Spencer sighed, Aria always made strange requests, most of them sexual, so that's probably what she expected. "What is it now? It better not be a three-way."

"No, no, it's not sexual."

"Okay, what is it?" she frowned. "I feel like I'm not going to like it."

"Will you just listen?"

Spencer nodded.

"Okay. Before you say no, just hear me out, please," she paused, suddenly terrified of bringing this up to her wife. "I uh... um," she gulped, attempting to swallow her fears. "I really, really want a baby."

"Huh, I'm not understanding."

"What don't you understand, I want to have a baby."

"I don't understand why you're bringing this up, I want to have a child someday too, we both know that."

"Not someday, Spency... now."

"We're just twenty four."

Her eyes rolled. "I'm aware."

"That's too young. I say we wait until thirty," she walked over to the sink and turned the water on, seemingly washing her hands of their conversation. Aria knew she'd be dismissive, that's why she asked her not to shoot her down.

"Didn't I _just _ask you to hear me out before you said no?"

"What's there to hear? We're not ready for a baby. We've only just started our careers and we live in an apartment. I want a house before we have kids. Plus twenty four is really young to start having kids," she walked to sit next to Aria. "We aren't ready."

"Don't tell me what I'm ready for!" she snapped.

Spencer looked taken aback, Aria wasn't one to raise her voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just that I asked you to listen and all you're doing is talking." She told her, more calmly.

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just... I'm not sure what I'm supposed to be listening to, my mind's made up."

"How can you be so selfish?"

"Selfish? I'm being logical."

"No. You're being a selfish asshole!"

Spencer's eyebrow shot up. "Excuse me?"

"Just...ugh. Fuck it. Just forget I even said anything."

* * *

In all the years they've been together, Aria has never gone to bed angry with her wife. Which is precisely why she was wide awake on their couch at four something in the morning, not having gotten a wink of sleep. Movement in the hallway made her mute the infomercial she was watching. She loved infomercials. Spencer always teased her for her weird purchases she normally made around three am, as seen on TV stuff was one of her few guilty pleasures.

Spencer appeared in nothing but a sheet wrapped around her. Even though Aria was royally pissed, she drooled at the sight of the outline of Spencer's naked form through the white sheet. Rarely was she bothered by how attracted she is to her wife, but this was one of those moments.

"What do you want?"

"Munchkin," she began as she sat next to the love of her life. "Are you really this mad? Come on."

"Whatever Spencer, just leave me alone." It hurt her so badly to say those words. She didn't really want Spencer to leave her alone, she wanted her to hold her tight and tell her she can't wait to be the mother of her child.

"I don't want to leave you alone, I've left you alone all night. I can't sleep without my little spoon."

"So that's why you're out here, you want to use me?"

"Baby…"

"No, go back to bed."

"Okay, this is ridiculous. Aria, you spring this on me, completely out of the blue and get upset when I tell you how I feel?"

"It wasn't out of the fucking blue! I've been _dying _to have a baby for well over a year. I just knew you'd say no."

Aria hated to cry so she wasn't going to do that. They've been in each other's lives for sixteen years and she could count on less than one hand how many times she's let her wife see her cry. But when those words came out of her mouth and her chest got tight, she really wanted to let the tears come.

"Aria...I had no idea."

"Of course you didn't."

"Baby, please, I'm so sorry, just...okay, I'm listening."

Aria turned her head to the right, examining her wife's face. Was she seriously ready to listen? "Okay, well... I really want a baby."

She chuckled. "I got that part, why now, munchkin?"

"I can't really explain it, it's just this need deep in my heart. You kept saying _we _aren't ready, but I'm so ready, Spence. I want to have your baby, like we always planned." At seventeen they came up with a plan for how they'd have their children. Aria would give birth to Spencer's biological children and Spencer would give birth to Aria's. That way they both would be involved in the making of their children even if they couldn't mix their DNA. "I want to be a mom so bad, Spencer, I want to be the mother of your children and I want it now. Every time I see a baby or a little kid, I get this pain in my chest, like there's a hole there. This giant fucking hole and I know having our baby will stop that. You'll be such a great mom, we'll be great together. I want to start our family, more than anything I've ever wanted."

"Aria..." she sighed and looked down. "I just don't know."

"What don't you know?" she lifted her face by her chin. "Talk to me, I'm your wife, Spencer, that's what I'm here for."

"How could I possibly be a good mom? I didn't have the best example."

She smiled. "That's exactly why you'll be an excellent mother, you know all the shitty things to never do to our kids."

"And that's another thing, I'm terrified of having more than one."

"Why?"

"What if...what if they hate each other like, like us."

"Our children will be nothing like you and Melissa. Sure, all siblings fight but if they hate each other, well then that's the parents' fault. We can make sure our children value each other, like Mike and me."

"I...you really want this?"

"I want _us _to want this. If you're not ready, it's not like I have a choice but to wait until you are, but I _really_ wanted to put it out there that I'm ready, I'm so ready."

"You've really been holding on to this for a whole year?"

"And change," admitted Aria.

Spencer laid her head back and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Let's make a doctor's appointment and get everything checked out. We have to make sure my eggs are viable and we both have to get tested for any hereditary diseases to be on the safe side, oh and donors, we have to get the cream of the crop. I'm talking Ivy League educated sperm. He has to be tall and resemble one of us because we're using the same sperm for all of them, that way they're all biologically brothers and sisters, and please don't tell me you still want six because..."

Aria effectively cut off Spencer's rant with a rough kiss. She almost couldn't believe Spencer was agreeing. She was sure it would take months of talking before she gave the green light. Maybe she should have had more faith in her wife. She decided to make up for it by unwrapping the sheet and slithering between her thighs.

* * *

Seven years later

A ten year old Abigail excitedly pulled her mom through the doors of The Please Touch Museum in Fairmount park. She loved it ever since she was a toddler and couldn't wait to show her little cousins all of her favorite things. Hanna tried to keep up with her overly energetic daughter, but fell behind when Abigail saw Spencer and Aria. Caleb shook his head and put his arm around his wife.

"Let her go, she's just excited," he laughed lightly and kissed his wife's temple.

Holding their ten month old son, Aria smiled at her god-daughter. "Hey, Abby."

"Aunt Aria!" she wrapped her arms around her waist then stood on her toes to kiss Connor. "Hey Connor! Ready to go on the train?" At ten months, train was his favorite word. He started squirming in Aria's arms.

"Down, down."

"Okay, okay, geez." Aria watched Spencer kiss Hanna and Caleb on their cheeks, their three year old on her hip. Charlie too tired of being held by her mom, she practically jumped out of Spencer's arms and into Caleb's. Charlie loved her uncle Caleb more than anyone else whenever he was in the room.

Melissa returned from the bathroom with Emma and Anthony, her husband hot on their heels. Emma was holding her little brother's hand and smiled widely when she saw The Rivers family had arrived. Just then Mike walked through the front door with his girlfriend, holding her hand. Aria smiled at him and thought about how proud she was of the man he's become. Not to mention, he was an excellent uncle.

The twins, Sloane and Sadie, walked up to the small group on either side of Emily. Little Sammy on Noel's shoulders and Casey, her mom, right behind them. They were celebrating their sixth birthday and Abigail convinced them The Please Touch Museum would be the perfect setting for their party. Spencer and Aria could never say no to any of their children so they booked the place as soon as the girls asked.

Aria had the twins first, then Spencer gave birth to Charlie. Aria had trouble conceiving Connor but after a year long struggle, their doctor told them they were finally pregnant with their fourth. How much Sadie and Sloane looked like Spencer was scary, but nothing compared to Charlie's resemblance to Aria. She looked exactly like her, she was literally just a way smaller version. They shared her thick dark eyebrows, her emerald eyes, her pink, pouty lips, which got Charlie out of trouble way more often than Spencer would have liked and the long, dark, wavy hair. Charlie was a carbon copy of her biological mom. Funny enough though, she behaved just like Spencer. She was extremely logical and very athletic. She easily won wrestling matches against her bigger sister Sloane, who for whatever reason, was always Charlie's main target. Connor was the most energetic of the four, and also the silliest baby they had. He was very perky and always laughing, just like Aria. You wouldn't know she wasn't his biological mom with how much he acted like her. She figured she rubbed off on him since he lived inside her for nine and a half months.

The party went off without a hitch and all the kids had a blast. Abigail, being the oldest of the bunch, led everyone around like she owned the place. Connor followed her every move and barely left her side. Abigail was close with all her cousins but she and Connor shared a very special bond. Aria noticed it from the second her son was born and sneezed in Abigail's face when she first held him. Hanna, Spencer, Aria and Emily all cooed when Abigail laughed and said, "Bless you, little one." She looked up at Spencer, "his first sneeze ever, aunt Spencer!"

As things began to wind down, they gathered up all the kids to head for some pizza. At California Pizza Kitchen, Aria colored with Sadie and Charlie, Spencer sat talking quietly with Sloane about one of the many books they'd read and Connor sat in Abigail's lap, patiently waiting for the pizza to arrive. Spencer looked up and Aria caught her eye, they silently communicated like they've done for the last past twenty three years.

"Everyone?" Spencer started. Emily, Noel, Casey, Hanna, Caleb, Melissa, Tony and Mike all looked up, the children still in their own little worlds. "Aria and I have an announcement to make, we're pregnant."

"Again?" Melissa groaned, "You're making me look bad." Melissa and Spencer long ago put away their differences the summer Emma was born eight years ago. They decided to behave civilly towards one another for the sake of the little girl, and along the way, they became friends.

"Too bad, because we're done." Tony, her husband said as he kissed Emma's cheek.

"Yes again, Melissa."

"Which one of you are carrying?" Emily asked.

"I am," Spencer replied. "And we have another announcement…they're twins."

"Yay!" Chorused Sadie and Sloane. They knew their moms were having another baby, but finding out it was two excited them. It would be cool to have another set of twins in the house.

"Looks like you're getting your six kids, huh?" Emily asked Aria as congratulations went around the table. Aria and Emily didn't get along at first, she hated how close she and Spencer became, simply because she knew the teenager had a massive crush on her wife. Over time she realized Spencer had a special connection with the young girl and she shouldn't stand in the way, it took two years but eventually she formed her own friendship with her. Even at twenty three, Emily still worshipped the ground Spencer walked on, but Aria couldn't blame her. Spencer had become a mentor to Emily, and along the way, one of their best friends.

"Yep, and don't tell anyone, but Imma try to weasel one more out of her."

Emily laughed loudly, drawing a few curious eyes, she covered her mouth. "You're crazy as hell."

"Crazy like a fox."

"Oh God." Emily laughed harder.

"Seriously, I want to adopt one, there are so many kids out there who need a home, you know?"

"Aww."

"Shut up."

"Aunt Em, what are you talking about?"

"Oh nothing, Sammy, your Aunt Aria is just a little off her rocker." Emily said, then began tickling her god-daughter.

Aria looked around the table thinking about how lucky she was to have this makeshift family. She was so grateful that her children had all these "cousins" and that she was an aunt to some of the greatest kids on Earth. She looked at Emma, who had just taken a huge bite of her pizza. It was very weird, but Emma looked like Spencer, as if she gave birth to her. She had her cleft chin, eyes, nose and mouth. If they walked down the street together, you'd be sure that was her mother. She glanced at Sloane and Sadie who did resemble their mother, but she thought definitely had traces of whoever their donor is. Then to Connor, who looked a lot like Emma. Abigail, who was the spitting image of Caleb, just with pigtails, was feeding Connor some of her pizza. Hanna wiped both their mouths and kissed Connor on the head. That little boy had everyone at the table wrapped around his tiny finger and Aria was sure he knew it.

She looked at her wife who smiled at her knowingly, she was probably watching her watch their family. She smiled back. She felt an immense amount of gratitude for her wife. She stood up, walked over to where she sat across the table, leaned down and kissed her. Her hand landed on the stomach carrying her twins. She pulled back and both their smiles reappeared.

"I can't believe your mine."

"Always, munchkin."

"And forever." She moved to her wife lips again, even though most of the children said "ew" and made gagging noises.

Abigail covered Connor's eyes, though he just giggled. "Don't feel bad Connor, my mommy and daddy are just as gross."

* * *

**Please review... Happy New Year everyone**


End file.
